1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding and cleaning extensible sanitary hoses.
Over a period of years, the number of personal motorized transport vehicles, such as motor homes, travel trailers, and the like, has increased dramatically. Among the many reasons for the increase in popularity of such vehicles is the fact that they provide an almost totally self-contained living unit for their passengers, including facilities for cooking, sleeping, and eating. Also included in many such units are bathroom facilities having a toilet fixture for the convenience of the passengers. While such toilet facilities may vary widely in function and design, each must include a waste holding tank which acculates the solid and liquid wastes from the toilet fixture until such time as the wastes may be transferred to a suitable sanitary facility.
In order to transfer the solid and liquid wastes from the holding tank to the sanitary facility, an extensible sanitary hose is included as a part of the vehicle equipment with the hose being used to connect the holding tank to the facility. After the waste transfer operation is completed, however, the hose must be cleansed and disinfected in order to avoid the build-up of waste residues adhering to the interior of the sanitary hose and to avoid the bacterial and insect infestation which would result from such an accumulation. Once such cleansing and disinfecting are accomplished, the interior of the hose must be suitably dried in order to avoid possible degradation of the hose material as well as to avoid the build-up of mildew and other types of fungus. Once dried, the hose is then to be stored prior to reuse in such a way as to avoid physical damage to the hose structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art found in the search relative to this invention is as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 985,801 to Heathcote; 1,579,796 to Shiels; 1,893,979 to Barrere; 2,726,180 to Stankey; 2,919,704 to Butler; 3,897,599 to Artzer; and 3,992,221 to Homsy et al. None of these patents either alone or in appropriate combinations disclose a sanitary hose holder in accord with this invention.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved sanitary hose holder.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a holder for the efficient and effective cleaning of the interior of an extensible sanitary hose detachably mounted thereon.
Another particular object of this invention is the provision of an improved holder for a sanitary hose which will support the hose subsequent to cleaning in an orientation which will allow ventillation throughout the interior thereof.
A specific object of this invention is to provide a holder for cleaning and drying of an extensible sanitary hose which may be used to support the hose during storage such that physical damage thereto is minimized.
Additional objects relate to a hose holder which is simple and economical in construction, and durable and efficient in use.